


Pegging

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, F/M, Fanart, Genderbending, M/M, NSFW Art, Pegging, girl!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: [ Bykinkybanhmifor "Pegging" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> Content is pretty self explanatory ahhh but I also did a leash and fingering sketch as a warm up so I felt like sending it!

  


  


* * *

  



End file.
